runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
King Black Dragon
De King Black Dragon. is het 22e sterkste monster op RuneScape. De King Black Dragon was het monster met het hoogste level tot 7 september 2004 toen de Kalphite Queen kwam. Daarna was hij het hoogste level in de Wildernis, maar deze werd snel vervangen door de Chaos Elemental. Daarna was hij het hoogste level Dragon, maar hij werd vervangen door de Mithril Dragon. Dan was hij het hoogste level gekleurde dragon, maar dat is nu de Queen Black Dragon. De King Black Dragon is nog steeds het monster met het hoogste level in RuneScape Classic. De King Black Dragon kan ook gedood worden voor slayer als de taak Black Dragons is. Na EoC is er veel veranderd, deze informatie zal binnenkort gewijzigd worden, maar is al gedeeltelijk verbeterd. The King Black Dragon Lair De King Black Dragon Lair is een multi-combat area, waardoor groepen hem tegelijk kunnen vechten. Het lair is in een Level 44 Wilderness grot dichtbij de Lava Maze. Je kan de grot binnen komen via een ladder in een gebied omringd door een hek, waar links een poort zit. In deze "kooi" zijn vier Lesser Demons. De ladder leid naar een gebied met poison spiders, en een hendel die de speler teleporteert binnenin het lair. De lair zelf is geen Wilderness, maar spelers zijn in de Wilderness tot ze aan de hendel trekken. Als een speler teleblocked wordt kunnen ze niet aan de hendel trekken, behalve als ze een Forinthry bracelet hebben. Spelers moeten ook opletten dat ze niet hoeven te vertrekken met de ladder, je kan gewoon weg teleporten. Het is handig om de obelisks te gebruiken die door de Wilderness verspreid liggen, deze zullen je willekeurig naar andere obelisken in de Wilderness teleporteren door ze te activeren, eentje ervan is in Level 44 wildernis bij de Frozen Waste Plateau, en een andere kun je ten zuiden van de Lava Maze vinden, deze zijn beide dicht bij de King Black Dragon lair. Het enige gevaar is dat de spelers in een multicombat zone geteleporteerd kunnen worden, en dan aangevallen kunnen worden door verschillende Revenants. Let ook op dat je met een teleblock de obelisken niet kan gebruiken.het is aangeraden om vanaf combat level 80 ernaartoe te gaan. Dit is echter het minimum level. Er zijn wel gevallen bekend over spelers die met 70 combat de KBD al hebben verslagen. En zelfs lagere levels. Maar dan heb je wel een hoop ervaring nodig. Als je naar de KBD toe gaat, moet je je wel op het volgende voorbereide:. 1. Zodra je in de lair bent, zal je vrijwel meteen worden aangevallen. 2. Onderweg door de Wildernis heb je grote kans Revenants tegen te komen. 3. De KBD beschikt over een zeer gevaarlijke breath, namelijk poison breath, dus neem een anti poison mee. Weetjes * '''Er wordt vaak gedacht dat de KBD een ontzettend moeilijk is om te doden en dat je zeker 61 Ranged moet hebben. Dit is niet zo want er zijn wel degelijk spelers die het met lagere levels hebben gehaald. * Wist je dat de KBD kan praten? (Alleen in een quest). '''Aangeraden skills: 60 Attack (voor een Dragon wapen) 70 Strength ( hoger is aangeraden) 60 Defence (want Dragon armour of beter is aangeraden) 70 Ranging (voor Black D'hide armour en ruby bolts (e)). 70 Ranged is geen must, maar wel erg handig. Een hoog Summoning level is aangeraden, het liefst boven de 40, omdat je dan Bull Ants kan oproepen. Bull Ants kunnen namelijk spullen voor je dragen. Aanvallen De King Black Dragon gebruikt alleen melee wanneer hij vecht, maar hij heeft een hele hoge defence, en gebruikt 4 verschillende types van dragon breath aanvallen met redelijk sterke aanvallen, die hem gevaarlijk maken. Hij heeft de volgende dragonbreath aanvallen: *Normale dragonfire, *Stroom-achtige breath die je stats omlaag halen, dus het is verstandig om Attack, Strength en Defence potions mee te nemen, *Ice breath die zorgt dat spelers niet kunnen bewegen of aanvallen, *Poison breath die 80 kan hitten. Al deze breaths zijn long ranged, inclusief de normale dragonfire. Ze kunnen ook enorme schade aan doen aan diegene zonder de benodigde bescherming. Als de gebruiker een Antifire potion en een Anti-dragon shield gebruikt, kan de King Black Dragon nog 100 hitten met zijn 3 unieke breaths, maar zijn normale breath hit zolang de potion werkt altijd 0. Als je hem vermoort is het makkelijker een cirkel om hem te vormen. Hij pauzeert tussen zijn aanvallen om een doel te kiezen. Hij kan niet iedereen op hetzelfde moment aanvallen. Suggesties voor het vechten thumb|Spelers die de King Black Dragon bevechten. Voor diegene die nog nooit tegen de King Black Dragon hebben gevochten, en ze zijn dit van plan, kun je het best deze suggesties doorlezen. Wanneer spelers meer gewend raken om ertegen te vechten, zullen ze hun mogelijkheden kennen, en zich daarop aanpassen, deze suggesties zijn vooral voor "first-timers" naar het King Black Dragon's Lair. Ten eerste is het belangrijk dat je een Anti-Dragon shield meeneemt van de Dragon Slayer quest (deze kan vervangen worden door een Dragonfire shield), deze zal je beschermen tegen het meeste van zijn fire-breath aanvallen. Je kan ook de Protect from Magic prayer gebruiken. De eerste twee zullen een deel van de aanval verzwakken. In combinatie met de antifire potionzalhij0 hitten. Let op: Protect from Magic doet niets als je een van de twee bovengenoemde schilden gebruikt. Het is aangeraden dat je een prayer level van 43 hebt voor Protect from melee, omdat hier de draak het hardst mee hit. Het is aangeraden om melee te gebruiken, tenminste op de eerste trip, en om een one-handed melee wapen gebruikt, samen met Prayer items zodat je prayer langer blijft. Een veelgemaakte discussie tussen spelers is dat of je Dragonhide armour of Karil's set moet gebruiken, je kan ook andere armours gebruiken met een hoge magic defence. Het is momenteel onbekend of het helpt, maar veel mensen dragen het in plaats van prayer spullen, het ligt aan jou. Vergeet ook niet om 3-5 Prayer potions, 1-2 Antipoison potions, stat restore potions, 1-2 antifire potions, super sets, en veel eten mee te nemen (Sharks worden aangeraden). Het is ook aangeraden om een one-click teleport mee te nemen, zoals ectophial of een teletab, voor het geval van nood. De King Black Dragon wordt vaak vermoord met groepen, maar veel hogere level spelers kunnen hem solo'en. Een andere optie is om héél veel voedsel mee te nemen, en de rapid heal prayer aan, en een Dragonfire shield. Het is aangeraden om tenminste 2 mensen in je groep te hebben, áls je een groep hebt. Het is net aangeraden dat je deze strategie gebruikt als je de dragon gaat solo'en, omdat je je hitpointsnodigzalhebben. Let op! Vergeet niet dat als je zonder bescherming voor zijn fire breath tegen hem vecht hij 600 kan hitten! Sommige spelers proberen de KBD zonder Anti dragon shield te verslaan. Dit is ontzettend moeilijk, maar toch kan het wel '.' SOLO Waarschijnlijk weet je wel wat solo'en is. Nou, als je het nog niet wist, het is als je een monster in je eentje verslaat. Als je de KBD wil solo'en, is het handig als je al wel wat ervaring hebt. Als je nog nooit tegen de KBD hebt gevochten, en je wil aan solo gaan doen, kan je het beste eerst in een groepje tegen de KBD gaan vechten. Dan heb je al wat ervaring als je gaat solo'en en heb je een grotere kans op slagen. Drops 100% drop |} Charms Wapens |} Munitie en runes |} Uitrusting |} Ores en bars |} Overig |} Rare drop table drops Weetjes 300px|thumb|Concept art gemaakt voor het verwachte uiterlijk van de King Black Dragon. *De King Black Dragon kan praten, zoals je kan zien in de A Tail of Two Cats quest, tijdens de laatste cutscene als hij bezocht wordt door Bob. Terwijl hij praat, probeert een speler de King Black Dragon te solo-en, maar dit mislukt en hij sterft. *Vroeger was er een andere beginnersquest namelijk Learning the Ropes. In die quest kwam de Three Headed Dragon in. Deze leek erg op de King Black Dragon, alleen heeft hij groene schubben. Jammer genoeg is deze quest vervangen door Unstable foundations. Hier komt een red dragon in voor. en:King Black Dragon Categorie:Monsters Categorie:Bosses Categorie:Wildernis Categorie:Dragons Categorie:Monsters met een speciale aanval Categorie:Droplists Categorie:Clue Drop Monsters